A Secret and a Gothic Castle
by Madame Elodie
Summary: The Château Rose, a romantic castle on the planet Rose. The Doctor swears to Rose that the only reason he brought her here was because of the name. Strange things start to happen that bring the Doctor and Rose closer.
1. Chapter 1

Sight seeing 

"Where are we?" Rose Tyler moaned. The Doctor had covered her eyes with his tie and was leading her out of the TARDIS.

"It's a surprise!"

"What type of surprise? A 'hooray! We're at Disneyland' surprise or a 'run for your life from the alien' surprise?" Rose giggled.

"Well, I always thought Mickey Mouse was an alien, Donald too…" The Doctor turned her around. A light breeze ran through her hair. The Doctor slowly, teasingly undid the tie.

"Oh my God! Doctor it's beautiful!" Rose looked at the vast landscape in front of her. To her right, a forest spread around, pink trees moving slightly with the wind. To her left, a large stone castle with gothic turrets and windows loomed. Straight ahead of her, a beach with light golden -pink sand stretched out, meeting sea, which was reflecting pink from the sky. Wispy pink clouds drifted above.

"I remembered that you liked pink." The Doctor grinned wildly. Seeing Rose this happy made him feel good. She grinned and gave him a quick hug.

"What's this in aid of then?" Rose asked with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"Well, I thought, as you've done so well with saving planets and defeating monsters that I thought you could do with a little break. I thought this was the perfect place for you. The native language id French."

"French? As in from France? On Earth?"

"Yup."

"Well what's this place called?" Rose was a little confused.

"Look around you. Everything's pink. Your favourite colour. The French for pink is…."

"Erm…"

"Rose. This planet is called Rose." The Doctor's grin widened as Rose threw her arms around him.

"Okay." He turned her around and pointed to the castle. " That is Château rose. We'll be staying there in the lap of Luxury. Actually, we wont. I know Luxury, he lives around San Francisco, not actually gonna be sitting in his lap even if…."

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted, " You're rambling."

"Am I? Oh sorry. I'll shut up then."

'_Thank You!'_

The Château rose was a black stoned gothic castle, with pink interiors and furnishings. The Doctor and Rose were greeted as they came in by a Young man and a young woman, dressed in Red uniforms. A very small reception desk stood in the middle of the plush, pink and red lobby. A sweet rose smell filled the air. The Castle reminded Rose of a backdrop for a sexual scene in a movie. She briefly wondered if that's why the Doctor had brought her here. Blushing wildly she suppressed the thought. A strange feeling had entered the pit of her stomach. That COULDN'T have been the reason. Could it? 

"Bonjour, welcome to the Château rose. May I have your names sir?" The male attendant asked, checking a pink book on the desk.

"Uh, yes. I think I booked under The Doctor." The Doctor sighed. Things like this were always a problem.

"Doctor Van Daan?"

"No just the Doctor." The attendant turned the book around to find his name. "Here we go. The Doctor." The attendant turned around again.

"I noticed when I was looking through the book that Luxury's staying here. I must go and say hi…" Rose gave the Doctor a playful punch in the arm.

"Ah Doctor. Here you go two rooms on the third floor. I haven't got your, well, friend's name,." The attendant handed over two keys and indicated for Rose to sign the book.

" Rose Tyler. Enjoy your stay." The attendant smiled. The Doctor indicated for Rose to go on and get the lift, he needed to sign some documents. When she had gone to the separate lift area, he turned back to the Attendant.

"Remember, the fresh flowers, the aphrodisiac perfumes and tomorrow night, the unfortunate room mix up." The Doctor grinned mischievously and walked over to meet Rose.

The rooms weren't much different from the lobby. A plush double bed covered in a red duvet and pink pillows filled the centre of the room. A selection of Dark Mahogany furniture completed the room's intense look. These included a wardrobe, a desk and a chest of drawers. A Red couch filled the corner of the room, nearest the bathroom. A mini bar stood next to the desk. Rose couldn't help herself but have a peek inside. The Top shelf was lined with fruits and chocolates, the next shelf held two bottles of champagne, the bottom shelf held normal snack foods like peanuts and crisps. Rose noted that a box of Jam Doughnuts was also present. She closed the fridge and decided to take a shower. She had promised to meet up with the Doctor at the restaurant. She had reminded him that she had no clothes to change into, but she was assured that something would be in her wardrobe.

The bathroom was made completely of pink marble. A low sunk bath filled one corner and a deluxe shower dominated the other corner. Fresh pink towels were hung up on the towel rail. This hotel, Rose decided, she would like.

Half an hour later, Rose Tyler emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a fluffy towel, to find her jeans and hooded top from earlier, gone. In their place was a Black evening gown with pink details and lace. Simple Black high-heeled shoes completed the stunning outfit. Rose quickly dressed and pinned her hair up. On the desk, was a selection of make up, all of which Rose tried. A pale pink lipstick and a dark smoky eye shadow soon became her favourites. Next to the make up was a curious bottle of perfume. She tested it once into the air to try it. It was the sweetest smelling perfume Rose had ever come across. She soon sprayed on a generous amount and headed for the door.

The Restaurant area of The Château rose was large and spacious. Each table was in it's own little area, surrounded by walls. The architecture made it look like a pink maze. An attendant took Rose to her table. Rose wasn't surprised when she saw that The Doctor was already there. He was dressed in a tuxedo that made Rose automatically think of James Bond. Complementary Champagne came with the meal and Rose felt thoroughly happy. For dessert, a fondue set came, filled with melted Chocolate and served with bowls of Strawberries. Rose let the Doctor feed her one. They both instantly felt foolish and wondered what had come over them.

Rose returned to her room to find a black lacy nighty-type thing laid out on her bed. She instantly blushed and wondered if this hotel had many single people staying. She returned from the bathroom fifteen minutes later to find the dress shoes and make up gone. All that remained from the evening's attire was the perfume.

The next morning, Rose awoke to find a light pink dress hanging in her wardrobe. She spent the day at the spa, leaving the Doctor to track down Luxury, (he wasn't kidding when he said that he was staying here. How the Doctor knew these people, Rose didn't know). After massages, facials, manicures and pedicures, Rose felt truly at ease with the world. In The late afternoon, she and the Doctor took a walk along the seashore, watching the amazing sunset. _'I don't know what it is, but I feel different, I have the urge to kiss the Doctor senseless! I feel like my mind has been wiped and all of the problems I used to face have disappeared!' _Rose started giggling uncontrollably. The Doctor noticed this and made a funny face, causing Rose to truly appreciate the intensity of his brown eyes.

They returned to the hotel and asked the attendant for the keys. The attendant handed over the Doctor's key, but not Rose's.

"Wait a minute, where's my key?" Rose demanded. The attendant checked his book.

"Miss Tyler, I'm afraid there seems to have been a mistake. Someone else has taken your room. We seem to have, for some reason marked you in our book as checked out. Rose grabbed the book.

"That can easily be sorted" The Doctor smiled, "Are there any rooms available at the moment?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, we're all booked up." the attendant looked truly sorry.

"What am I going to do?" Rose asked, panic striking her voice.

"Unless" she started.

"Unless, what?" The Doctor asked, his grin now completely gone.

"No, it's silly, it's well, I was wondering, maybe I could go in with you, you know on your couch." She winced, hoping her words sounded better aloud than they did in her head.

"Of course. Can't let you sleep out here. Well, I could make some arrangements, and you really could sleep in the lap of Luxury! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" The Doctor's grin reappeared. His dirty little plan was working. He now had Rose in his room all night.

"Um, no, I don't think so." Rose replied.

"Oh. Luxury will be so disappointed."

'_One night with the Doctor. Won't be too bad. Just got to keep that little desire to myself, that's all.'_

The Doctor and Rose walked to the pink lifts. As the doors slid shut Rose knew this want going to be an easy thing to do.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's room was different to Rose's. The walls were dark and there was no pink to be seen. It was all red and black. The Bed was a four-poster, made of the same Mahogany as the furniture in Rose's room. A wardrobe and desk filled the spaces not taken up by elaborate tapestries and paintings. Rose couldn't recognise any of them but thought them beautiful all the same. The Doctor noticed her awed expression and chuckled.

"Every room is different in some way. The theme of the hotel still exists in each room, but is portrayed in a different way."

"What's the theme of the hotel?" Rose asked cheekily.

"Well, um, it's…. not really important is it? I mean what is important is that we sort you out a room for tomorrow." The Doctor pulled at his collar. He glanced over into the corner, to where the couch had been. He tried to suppress a smile when he saw that his requests had been met. The couch was gone.

"I'm gonna go for a shower, dinner's at 7, right?" Rose checked her watch. She had an hour and a half.

"Yeah. Don't be too long, I want a shower too." The Doctor watched as she left the room. He exhaled and held his head in his hands. The thought of Rose in there naked was driving him crazy.

When they were down for dinner by 7, the Doctor wearing another tux, Rose wearing a Peach evening gown.

Rose was bewildered as oysters and champagne were served, along with the strawberries and fondue from the previous night.

When they returned to the Doctor's room, Rose blushed wildly as she saw the sexy Lace nighty-ish thing that lay on the bed next to the Doctor's pyjamas.

"Oh. I think the hotel have drawn the wrong conclusion about us." Rose sighed.

"Do they?" The Doctor replied and walked into the bathroom.

Rose Tyler's mind started whirling. _Had he really just said that? Does he want what I so desperately long for?_

After what seemed like an eternity, the Doctor exited the bathroom. Only to be greeted by Rose in the nighty.

"There's no couch. Bit weird. Anyway, I thought I could share with you, just until I get a room tomorrow." Rose bit her lip. A dazed expression had come across the Doctor's face.

"Yeah. That sounds…fantastic!" _'Ooh. That was lame'_

"Brilliant."

Rose climbed into the bed and patted the duvet for the Doctor. He followed and soon lay next to her. Her leg brushed his. He hand slipped down. Was this really happening? She looked at the Doctor, a look of lust in her eyes. The look was mirrored in his.

'_Is this actually going to happen?' _Rose thought. '_Or have I misread the Doctor?'_

Rose's question was answered when the Doctor suddenly lunged forward and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rose kissed back and soon, The Doctor was loosening the fastenings of Rose's nighty.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat. That's the only word that could sum up the feelings in that room. Heat. A heat that neither could explain. The intensity they shared grew, until neither could go on anymore. Of course, all actions have consequences. As the Doctor and Rose found out, these consequences often occurred the morning after.

It wasn't if they were pretending that nothing happened, it was just that they didn't know what to do next. The Doctor had busied himself the next morning, going out before Rose was awake. He had left her a note, that wasn't explicit in detail about where he was going –

_Rose-_

_Going out. See You Later_

_The Doctor._

Rose ate breakfast alone and spent the day in the Hotel's library, looking up information on The Hotel and the Planet. Yes, she was right, this was a sex planet. Thoughts ran through her head. _'Now the Doctor's slept with me, will he take me back home? Doesn't he want me' _Her mind was plagued by thoughts like these and by 6.00 she hit the bar.

"Vodka, no ice" she told the bar tender. After a few drinks, a man in drag came up to her.

"You Rose" He said

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm a friend of The Doctor, I'm …"

"Luxury! I know." Rose interrupted. She started giggling.

"Rose, can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, okay." They went out to the patio, where two waitresses were smoking.

"The Doctor loves you, he's just afraid to show emotion. He's stupid like that. Go after him Rose. Tell him how you feel. Go on." Luxury sighed.

Rose shrugged, not knowing what to do. Luxury sighed again.

"You'll have to excuse me. If you want me, I'll be in Lounge number three with my Show, 'Queens and Dames'." And with that, Luxury left, putting a crown on his head as he walked through the double doors.

Rose sat on that patio for a very long time thinking about what she should do.

After a waitress had asked if she was okay, Rose jumped to her feet.

"I'm great thanks. No, I'm better than great! I'm Fantastic!" She walked quickly back through the double doors.

The bar was crowded and she didn't know where to go. _'I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him I love him!' _

Rose was about to ask the attendant if she'd seen him when she saw him, sitting on a barstool. Her view was obscured, due to the number of people in the room. She walked faster, her thoughts whirling as she felt her heart beat speed up. _'This was it…this was _ …'

Rose stopped, her mouth open as she looked at the sight in front of her. There was the Doctor, sitting on a barstool, drink in one hand, talking and laughing…. with another woman!

She was dark haired, in her late 20's and was smiling at the Doctor.

'_MY DOCTOR!'_ Rose was hurt. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out. She felt like vomiting. She must have had a noticeable expression on her face, as her brunette rival had stopped and was looking at her. This made the Doctor look too.

"Rose" He looked shocked. "This isn't what it looks like. I can explain!" Rose didn't want explanations. She just ran out of the bar, knocking over a waitress on her way. She ran and ran. At first she was vaguely aware that the Doctor was following her, but either she was too fast or he gave up because soon, he had gone. A single thought ran thought Rose's mind as she ran out of the Hotel;

'_He doesn't want me. He wants the others. He wants Sarah-Jane. He wants Madame de Pompadour, he wants Her.' _

Rose ran and ran, until she saw trees around her and identified her surroundings as the Pink Forest. She didn't stop though. She ran forward. Straight to the heart of the forest.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

'_Can't stop!_

_Must run!_

_Can't stop!_

_Got to keep running!' _

Rose Tyler ran through the forest, not caring that she was lost. Not caring that she was being watched. Not caring that she was being followed. Just not caring. She only cared about the Doctor and how the Doctor _USED _her! She could hear her mother now.

'_I knew this would happen. I knew he would end up just like all the others. He was nice at first, but he went after another woman as soon as he'd slept with you! Oh, my Rose. You do attract the bad ones. Mickey's gone because of HIM. What am I gonna do with you. I know what I'm gonna do to him. He has a nerve. A real bloody nerve! If he tries coming back here again, I'll show him what happens if he messes with my daughter…'_

Rose finally slowed in a clearing. She sank to her knees and sobbed.

"WHY?" She shouted

"WHY CAN'T I MEET SOMEONE WHO'S DECENT!"

Rose fell into an unnatural sleep, filled with peculiar dreams and strange feelings. In one dream, She saw the TARDIS leaving, and a multiple number of faces staring at it. Rose stood in the background, looking in bewilderment as the scenery changed for each person. She couldn't understand, until she saw the game station. The game station and Jack.

She saw Sarah Jane Smith, waiting for the Doctor. She saw the others, waiting for the Doctor. She saw a young girl crying her eyes out and talking through the TARDIS door. She saw what would happen to her.

In her next dream, she saw The Doctor talking to the Brunette girl from the bar. This time, however, she hadn't been noticed. The Doctor and the girl kept on talking, laughing and drinking.

The Doctor then got up, taking the brunette girl by the hand and leading her over to the lifts.

Rose felt as though her heart was being ripped out.

Another dream came and Rose saw the Doctor and Reinette. Reinette was holding a baby. The Doctor was cooing over it.

Rose was snatched from sleep roughly, as a pair of hands gripped her arms and pulled her up. She tried to scream and found her mouth gagged.

"Hello Rose Tyler" the Voice sneered.

Then all Rose could see was darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose" The Doctor called but it was no use, she'd disappeared into the night.

"Just leave her." The Brunette said.

"I can't, Tanya, I can't" The Doctor explained.

"Well, she obviously doesn't trust you, if she ran off after just seeing us."

"Don't alright." The Doctor walked gloomily back to the Patio.

"If she has any sense, she'll have gone back to the TARDIS. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm due to be onstage with Luxury in 5 minutes."

"Yeah. See You." The Doctor watched her leave.

"_And for Rose's sake, you'd better be right about the TARDIS"._


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor checked the TARDIS and found nothing, no sign of Rose or anyone else. The TARDIS hummed worriedly.

"It's alright old girl, she'll be taking a walk. You know her, whenever she thinks there's a problem, she never wants to talk." The Doctor patted the Console, listening to her calm down. He knew deep down that he should be worried.

He left the TARDIS and began to walk along the beach, looking for Rose. He searched for a good hour, walking all around the gardens of the Castle. He found no sign of her anywhere and made his way up to the castle once more. He entered the lobby and asked the attendant if he'd seen Rose.

The answer was negative and gloomily, the Doctor walked back to the Lounge where he was greeted by both Tanya and Luxury.

"Any sign of her?" Luxury asked worriedly.

"No. She wasn't at the TARDIS." The Doctor looked at Tanya, who was less than interested.

"Well, leave her. Take us with you. Come on please." Tanya pleaded with the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't leave her! I lo…. She's really important to me."

"She loves you." The Doctor turned to Luxury.

"What?"

"She loves you. I told her to go in and tell you. She was on her way to do that when she saw you and Tanya talking. She was in a bad way, Doc. She over reacted. She loves you, that's the important thing." Luxury stood there, a look of sincerity in his eyes. A look that the Doctor would have taken more seriously if Luxury hadn't happened to be wearing a bodice, suspenders and high heels.

Tanya looked upset. She secretly wanted the Doctor. And she would make sure that some simple blonde tart wouldn't get in her way.

"She ran in to the forest." Tanya revealed, "You can't go in there, you know what happens…"

"Yes, but I promised Rose's mum that I would protect her. I promised Rose. I lo…. I lo…. I…. oh. Forget it!" And with that the Doctor ran off, into the Pink Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose woke up to the smell of roses. A sickening smell of the burning petals. Her vision was blurred, but so far, she could tell that she was in some type of cave or grotto. As her vision returned, she could see that the walls were a dark pink, shadows falling into the crevasses and corners secluded by the small shaft of light in the ceiling

Rose tried to move, but was forced back down by a strong hand.

"You're not going anywhere, missy."

"Who are you?" Rose tried to struggle. Her kidnapper kept behind her, holding her head so that she couldn't turn around.

"You're in no position to ask questions Miss Tyler. I think I'll be the one doing that." The voice held no emotion, nor held a particular accent. Rose shivered at the voice. It sounded ridiculous, but she couldn't determine whether the voice was male or female, soft or rough, loud or quiet. It just was.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Who?" Rose lied.

"THE DOCTOR!" Her lie had earned her a slap across the face. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know."

Rose was bracing herself for another slap, when she heard footsteps. High Heels. A Distinctly female voice shouted at her kidnapper.

"Let Go of her! This isn't what I wanted!" Rose heard a slap behind her and the kidnapper's voice apologize to the female. Rose fell forward as she was released. She turned around to face her captors.

"YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor fought against trees and ran along pathways. Luxury followed closely, having swapped his stage clothes for casual every-day clothes. ' Still managing to get away with a tight pink T-Shirt with a heart and the words 'Hey Hot Lips, wanna play my Trumpet?' and wearing ladies trousers. Jack would like this guy. Maybe even a little too much.'

The odd pair ran through the sea of pink pine trees that spread in front of them. The Doctor held the Sonic Screwdriver in his hand, trying desperately to track Rose.

" There's a large amount of energy in this direction." The Doctor pointed North West of their current position.

They came to a clearing, occupied by nothing but an eerie silence. A light-headed dizziness came over the Doctor.

"NO!"

Faceless creatures, clad in black robes drifted out of the shrubbery and led them into the clearing.

The Doctor watched, helpless, as Luxury fell to the floor unconscious.

"NO!" The Doctor tried to shout. His voice was barley a whisper.

_The Creatures nodded slowly and the Doctor fell to his knees. He saw them descend upon him as everything went black._


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor awoke to find himself tied up in the clearing. Luxury was still unconscious, a few feet away. The black robed figures floated around him.

'_Time Lord. Where are your people, Time Lord? Where are they now? You destroyed them. Killed them. Even your own children and grand children. You murderer. That's all you are. A murderer.'_

"No!" The Doctor screamed. These creatures were the Lutin. They were pixies, clad in black robes to hide their faces and prevent showing their true forms. They showed people their greatest fears, sub-conscious thoughts and most painful memories. They dwelled in this forest because they used the planets seductive and lustful aromas and feelings to feed from. They kept the harmonic balance between evil and Oh-so-very-good.

Now, however, they stood around the two, playing with the fears of both men.

The Doctor could now tell that Luxury was awake, by the whimpering moans that came from the transvestite.

The Lutin were swooping down now, 'coming for the kill'.

In all truthfulness the Doctor didn't know what would happen next, as there had never been a survivor of a Lutin attack to tell anyone.

Luxury was crying madly like the big girl he was and a Lutin swooped very closely to the Doctor's ear.

"_You murderer."_

The Doctor heard screaming around him and Gunfire. He tried to look around, but a searing paint erupted in his skull, and he was engulfed in blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose stared in disbelief at the woman in front of her. She was medium height, brown haired, wearing all black. Black leather zip up jacket, black skintight jeans, and black stiletto healed boots. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and black eye make up beautifully enhanced her strong cheekbone features. She was undoubtedly the girl attendant from the hotel lobby.

"YOU!" Rose's voice echoed from the roof of the cave.

"Yes, me." She spoke with an upper-class accent, beautifully deep and confident.

"Rose Tyler. The last in a long line. So nice of you to join us."

"What d'ya mean 'last in a long line'?" Rose's voice was soaked with confusion and fear.

"Well, I could tell you or you could just ask the Doctor himself." She turned around and motioned to the lifeless body of the Doctor being carried in by masked men. His body was set down and he immediately awoke.

"Rose!" He cried.

Rose tried to make her way to the Doctor, but was held back by the attendant.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" she mused, smiling smugly at the pair.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"The one who was left behind." Came the answer.

"What?"

"You left us. You left Gallifrey to die." She encircled the Doctor, "My, my, Theta, the regenerations have been kind to you. How many regenerations now? Ten? Only three left. Unlike I, who has twelve left".

"What? You're A Time Lord!" The Doctor was utterly confused.

"Not only that, but an old friend of yours. I've only regenerated once, maybe you can still recognise me".

She stepped back and continued circling the Doctor and Rose.

A sudden realisation struck the Doctor.

"Mischka!" The Doctor stared as she laughed and nodded.

"Finally he recognises me!"

"What do you want, Mischka?" The Doctor tried to take a step forward, only to find that he was in Shackles.

"You murdered Gallifrey, now it's my turn to repay the favour. Take them to the cell."

The Doctor and Rose were led to a cell in the middle of the cavern.

"Doctor. When I was out in the forest, I had a dream. In the dream, there were all of these people watching the TARDIS leaving. Can you tell me please, how many companions have you had?" Rose stared at him blandly.

"What? A couple."

"Name them. All of them. I don't care about dates just name them. Please." Rose sat back, watching the Doctor struggle.

"Um, well there was Susan my granddaughter and Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. They were…" Rose cut off the Doctor.

"I don't want to know who they were, how they met you or where they came from. Just tell me how many, Doctor. I want their names."

The Doctor gulped.

"Well then there was Vicki, Stephen Taylor, Katarina, Sara Kingdom, Dodo Chaplet, then there was Polly, Ben Jackson, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield, Zoë Herriot and, um,Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Captain Mike Yates, Sg. Benton, Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Sarah Jane Smith…" The Doctor's voice dropped sheepishly as he carried on.

"Harry Sullivan, Leela, Romana, and she regenerated, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka, Turlough, Kamelion, Peri Brown, Melanie Bush, Ace and Grace Holloway, You, Jack and that Adam." The Doctor finished, looking nervously at Rose.

"Thirty Four." Rose glared at the Doctor.

"I can't believe I slept with you!" She yelled.

"Rose."

"No. You are going to save us from this. And after that, I'm leaving."

"What, why?"

"Because that's what I am, isn't it? The Thirty- fourth in a long line. I thought we were special. I bet you've slept with them all."

"That's ridiculous. Some of them were men."

"Your point being…"

Mischka's guards entering the cell cut off the pair. They dragged a screaming Rose away and took her to a room along a corridor tunnelled into the cave.

"Alone again. Wait a minute, where's Luxury!


	7. Chapter 7

The Male Attendant looked up from the pink sign in book, grumbling to himself that he had been on duty twice as long as he should have because '_Mischka buggerd de et m'est parti'_, Which roughly translated to ' Mischka buggered off and left me!'

He was about to go looking for her, when someone rang the bell at the front desk.

A tall, dark haired man stood behind the counter with a girl on each arm. He had a strong jaw, muscular arms and a dazzling smile.

"Hello, may I book a room for tonight, please?" He spoke with an American accent.

"I'll pay extra for you to make sure it's a King-Sized bed." He raised his eyebrows and the girls on either side on him giggled.

"Certainly sir, what name shall I put in the book?" the male attendant asked wearily. He'd been working far too long.

"Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Thank You, Captain." The attendant said, his tongue lodged in his cheek. "Would you mind signing the book?"

"Of Course." Jack bent down and reached for the pen.

"Thank you sir. Your room's on the fourth floor." The attendant his back on the (all too literate) three-some and clapped his hands at another member of the hotel staff.

"Où elle est ?" He barked.

"Qui ?" the member of staff replied.

"Mischka Gailitis. Cela qui est. Quel est votre nom ?"

"je m'apelle Elodie Le Booth. Pourquoi ?"

"Vous l'avez vue ?" The attendant was growing angry now.

"Excuse me?" Jack interrupted "can we have our key please?"

"Oh, oui. Desolee." The attendant handed the key over and turned back to Elodie. Jack turned to his 'friends'.

"Well, ladies. You two go up to the room. I noticed when looking through that book that my old friends are here. I have to see them first, you see, The Doctor is in."

XXXXXXX 

Mischka paced the cave, wondering what was taking her main operative so long. She still had The Doctor and Rose imprisoned in the cell, and as much as it pleased her to listen to Rose degrade the Doctor and completely humiliate him, her patience was running thin. A guard called her over.

"госпожа" The guard spoke in the main language she had adopted when she had first come to earth.

"да." She replied.

"чего мы ждем? косяк мы только убивает их и быть сделан с этим?" She stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"НЕТ! разве Вы не слушали слово, я сказал все эти годы? Мы ждем Таньи. Танья - единственный ключ. уйдите с Вами." She shot him a steely glare and started pacing again.

When she had come to earth, she had taken a liking to Eastern European countries, adopting the Russian language and a Latvian surname, Gailitis. When she had found this planet, she had found her Russian influences useful, giving the tourists a change from the French culture. She had waited hundreds of years to get her revenge. Soon she would have it, soon she would rip apart the Doctor's world, taking from him all that he held dear. Just as he so rudely did to her…

XXXXXXXX 

After searching for the Doctor and failing, Jack went back to his room only to find his lady friends entertaining themselves. He sighed, surprising himself at his not wanting to join in.

He decided to see the show ' Queens and Dames' in the Lounge. Half way through the first act, a crazed transvestite ran screaming through the double doors.

"They've got him! They've got him!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and with his tongue in his cheek asked,

"Who?"

"The Doctor!"

Jack froze. This sounded far too plausible for his liking.

"Who's got the Doctor?"

"The Lutin! The Lutin have the Doctor!" Many people had started laughing and the music continued and their attention was drawn back to the stage.

"Listen, I'm an old friend of the Doctor's. Let me help you find him. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

"Luxury…"

"THE Luxury? Of the San Francisco Boulevard Show? NO WAY! I am your biggest fan! And hey, I've been known to bend the other way…"

"You mean you've been with" Luxury's voice dropped to a whisper, " Women?"

"Yeah, Sure. Anyway, we've got to find The Doctor. Where's Rose?"

"The Lutin probably have her."

"Okay then. Well I'm gonna go have a word with those Lutin. Don't know what they are, but they don't know what's hit 'em when Captain jack gets into town!"

With that, Luxury and Jack walked through the double doors and left the Lounge, all thoughts of Amy and Stacey, Jack's Lady friends, replaced by another thought.

'_Damn. He looks good in ladies trousers.'_

_Tbc. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n Strong language once in English and repeated in Russian. You have been warned.**_

The Doctor had long since stopped listening to Rose's annoying babbling; instead he tried to catch snippets of the guard's conversations.

Although they spoke in Russian, The TARDIS did a successful job of translating the monologues for the Doctor.

"Чего мы ждем?" A rather fat guard asked.

"'главный действующий' или так что Мишка говорит. Я говорю, почему не делают мы только убиваем их теперь!" Another guard replied angrily.

"Мы должны ждать в течение правильного времени. Mischka был бы literallly убивать Вас, если Вы убили лорда времени все же." Said the fat guard.

"И девочка? я могу думать о нескольких вещах, чтобы сделать с нею!" the other guard laughed smugly.

"Мы, как предполагается, поддерживаем их так, чтобы Mischka мог получить их синюю коробку."

The Doctor listened intently, their conversation translating roughly to:

"_What are we waiting for?"_

_The 'main operative' or so Mischka says. I say we kill them now."_

"_We have to wait for the right time. Mischka would literally murder you if you killed the Timelord now. _

"_And the girl? I can think of a few things to do with her!" _

The Doctor shuddered at the thought of that guard violating Rose, His Rose, Who he was very close to loosing.

"_We're supposed to keep them alive until Mischka can get their blue box."_

"So that's what She wants. The TARDIS." The Doctor said to himself.

"Doctor, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Rose glared.

The Doctor turned around abruptly.

"That's what Mischka wants! The TARDIS! Listen to this." He dragged Rose to the wall of the cell, and peered through the crack where the empty restraints were attached to the wall.

Another guard sauntered in pointing to a security monitor that the two guards had paid no attention to.

"Трансвестит и Бисексуал шли в лес. Вы знаете то, что случилось?"

" нет" The guards chorused lazily.

"хорошо мы собираемся узнавать. ЗЛОУМЫШЛЕННИКИ!" The guards picked up their guns and ran out of the cave, giving the Doctor and Rose a good view of the monitor.

"Oh shit." The Doctor groaned.

There on the screen were luxury and Jack.

"_A Transvestite and a Bisexual walked into a forest. Do you know what happened?"_

"_No"_

"_Well you're about to find out. INTRUDERS!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mischka paced the beach, cursing the fact she'd worn high-heeled boots.

'дерьмо! Я глуп. эти ботинки не были сделаны для ходьбы! трахните это! Она берет слишком долго!'

Mischka paced some more, often repeating the same word in her head; 'трахнитесь!'

Finally, at around quarter to eleven, a figure walked onto the beach.

"Mischka?"

"Tanya?"

The two women stood facing each other, never having actually met before.

"Parlez-vous le français?" Tanya enquired.

"Вы говорите по-русски?" Mischka asked, "Aucun Russe ? Oui, je parle le français" The Women walked back to the cave discussing in detail, the plan they were about to execute. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luxury and Jack walked through the forest, secretly eyeing each other up. Jack had subtly (yeah right) dropped his sexuality into the conversation.

"Well, This day and age is so understanding, a Playboy isn't ridiculed because he hasn't found the right person, so why should I? That's all it is, I haven't found the right person. Or sex. Mind you, people have labelled me as a Playboy. The magazine's good too."

They walked in silence, without any particular direction, trying to ignore the apparent sexual tension.

'_This is ridiculous' _Jack thought.

_I've only known the guy/gal for half an hour and already I wanna jump him.'_

Little did Jack know, Luxury was having similar thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ok. Hi! This is Chapter 9, 'Perfume'. Sorry it took so long to update, but i usually post at 'A Teaspoon and an Open Mind' first, and i've lost my password! it's been five days since i requested a new one and still no password...sigh! Anyway, here it is! **

**This is dedicated to everybody (if anybody) who reads this story. As always, R&R as concrut keeps this story going!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Doctor Who (although i do own a nice Doctor Who badge).**

**Oh, and you'll be pleased to know, the TARDIS is translating in this chapter. That means there will be no Russian or French :)**

Perfume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose awoke alone in the cell. Her memory was clouded and she felt hung over.

The Doctor's form was nowhere to be seen in the shadows, leading Rose to assume that he had been taken away while she slumbered. She sat up, clutching her knees to her chest, easing the nausea that had swept upon her. Distant voices danced around in her head, speaking in a distant language.

A feeling of heat spread across her face milliseconds before she keeled over and threw up.

XXX 

The Doctor's head hit a wall as he was roughly restrained to what appeared to be a Dentist's chair.

Mischka circled the chair like a hawk stalking its prey. Never breaking eye contact with the Doctor, she signalled to someone in the shadows to step forward.

"Doctor I believe you know Tanya."

Tanya smiled as a look of sheer disbelief crossed the Doctor's angular face.

"Now Doctor, listen carefully." Mischka began " If you don't want your little friend Rose killed, you will do as we ask."

They were playing dirty, getting the Doctor exactly where they knew it hurt.

"You have my attention" The Doctor tried to sound in control and relaxed, but could not disguise the tone of fear in his voice.

" Doctor, I think you should know that you and I are the same."

"How are we the same?" The Doctor practically spat.

"We are the last. I am a Gallifreyian. I am Time Lady." Mischka took a step back, wanting to examine the Doctor's face.

Eyes of pain and sadness looked back at her. The small wrinkles that lined the eyes framed the pure sorrow within.

"That's right." She whispered in his ear.

"You destroyed my planet, my family, my home. All that I held dear, all that I loved. Now, it's time to repay the favour." Mischka stepped back, signalling to Tanya to turn on a Television screen. The monitor flickered and came to focus on Rose.

"If you don't do exactly what we ask, you will see her die in front of you."

"What do you want?" The Doctor croaked, his emotions flooding to his voice.

"The TARDIS for the girl."

XXX

As the forest around them thickened, Jack seriously couldn't remember why he was so worried about the Doctor and Rose. There was something about this forest that was so…sensual. His own libido was heightened, making him immensely attracted to the man walking next to him.

All his common sense was gone, all wisdom faded, all that was left was an overwhelming lust.

Jack shifted to walk behind luxury – he was a man on a mission. In a few easy steps Jack had an eager Luxury pinned up against a tree.

"I want you." Luxury moaned.

Jack didn't verbally respond. Instead he opted for a physical approach.

Leaning forward, he crashed his mouth down onto Luxury's immediately using his tongue in devilish ways to ask for entrance into the man's mouth.

Luxury immediately granted access and turned the cards round, pinning Jack up against the tree roughly.

Kisses and heavy breathing continued moans rang up through the night air, echoing to the moon.

XXX

"If you are a Time lady, why was I not able to sense you?" the Doctor tried to postpone the impossible choice he had to make.

"The Time War injured me drastically. I regenerated, it took me a whole decade, but I regenerated. My family died. My life was destroyed. All at your hand. How can you live with yourself when the guilt of the deaths of millions falls on your shoulders? I am prepared to kill Rose, Doctor. No mercy, not any more. I want your TARDIS. The last TARDIS."

Tears were visible in the Doctor's eyes. Mischka had just rubbed salt into open wounds, wounds that would never fully heal.

"With the push of a button Rose's air supply could fail, her life could end in two minutes flat. If I push another button, poisonous gas could be injected into the room, electric currents sent through her restraints could electrocute her, deadly vipers could be let loose into the room, her life would end right in front of your eyes. You would have to watch her screaming in terror, screaming for you. With the knowledge that you sentenced her to this cruel end. Is that what you want, Doctor, is it?" Tanya sneered, her finger poised on a button on the remote control.

Anger flared inside the Doctor accompanied by the regrettable feeling of helplessness. Mischka's cruel words echoed in the Doctor's head,

'_The TARDIS for the girl.'_

XXXX

Rose felt her head spin as she tried to mop up her face. Every emotion she had experienced earlier had vanished, leaving her feeling pathetic and wanting the Doctor. She sat back down, trying to keep comfortable – no easy feat when restraints cut at her skin. She thought about her previous actions, how she let the Doctor make love to her, how she over reacted when she saw him with Tanya, how she ran stupidly into the forest. Why hadn't she gone back to the TARDIS like a sane person, why did she run?

'_Why did I say I'd leave the Doctor?'_

Rose loved him, more than she should do, and yet she told him she wanted to leave him.

'_Why?'_

Rose thought for a while and tried to remember if there was anything strange about the previous day, when they'd arrived on the planet.

The funny thing was, Rose couldn't think of anything. Almost everything had changed from her make-up to her room, from –

'_Hang on!' _A sinking feeling hit Rose,_ ' everything but the perfume I wore. It seemed to affect me like a drug.'_

Rose knew in that instant that she had been drugged.

XXX

**AN: Yeah, it's short and corny. Well, pelase review and tell me if it's too Angsty, fluffy, dramatic, stupid...:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10/12 "No Answer"

Chapter 10 "No Answer"

Her skin suddenly cold, Rose Tyler had seconds' worth of warning before she vomited again, this time painfully. Head spinning and pounding, her senses seemed to sharpen, the faint and indistinct clouds behind her eyes suddenly gone before she realised that they'd been there in the first place. She felt sober.

'_Oh my god,'_ she thought, _'I HAD been drugged…'_

It all began to make sense to her: why she hadn't gone back to the TARDIS, why she had flipped out when she'd seen the Doctor with that woman… the perfume had been supplied by hotel… and the hotel's job was to get you into bed with your intended…

She was a hormonal head case. And she really needed to apologize to the Doctor.

XXXX

"Hey, get off!" Captain Jack Harkness shouted as he was thrown roughly into his cell, "You just wait, buddy, you don't know who you're dealing with…"

"Captain Jack Harkness," a female voiced cooed, "yes, I thought I recognised the face."

Jack watched as a brunette with killer cheekbones and in killer heels stepped into his line of vision.

"Mischka?"

"Hello, Captain. Long time no see." She laughed, gesturing to the guards to tie him up.

"Mischka, baby, wait!"

"Don't baby me, Jack. I've got to go now, bigger fish than you to fry. And besides that…" she glanced down at his glare, "You even said yourself that we were a one time thing."

She glanced up again, "And I'd hate to have to go back on something you'd already decided."

Jack watched as the girl he'd once spent the entire ride to the planet Midnight having sex with, disappear down the corridor. _'How was she mixed up in Rose and the Doctor's disappearances?'_

Beside him in the cell, Luxury groaned as the chloroform the guards had used to drag them into custody finally began to wear off.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"I don't know," Jack said, "But I really want to find out."

XXXX

The Doctor felt, more than heard Mischka's return as she slid to speak into his ear. The armed guards standing around them shuffled about as she laughed cruelly in his face.

"I've just come back from speaking to a mutual friend of ours," she said, "A certain Captain Jack Harkness"

"Now listen to me," he grunted, his teeth clenched together, "We're the last children of Gallifrey. We can help each other. Help to rebuild ourselves. You don't have to do this, please."

Mischka, who had begun to pace the room, abruptly stopped and swivelled round. She bore down on the Doctor like a tiger attacking its prey.

"I've listened to you for long enough. I want you to listen to me. I will make good on my promise if you don't surrender the TARDIS. And just to make sure you know that I'm _deadly_ serious," she pressed a button and the screen showing Rose alone in her cell changed to a shot of Jack sitting in his cell with Luxury, "I'll have a little target practice."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly the Doctor could see Jack being led away, flanked by three guards, all with guns. They led him to a dark room. Before he could scream in protest, the Doctor heard a series of gunshots and saw the body of his friend slump down to the ground.

"What have you done, you crazy bitch?" he yelled as Mischka laughed at the screen. A couple of guards walked over to the body and kicked it to make sure that it was lifeless.

"He was pretty… it was a waste, I suppose… but I've never been a fan of '_waste not want not'."_

She looked at the Doctor and then at the screen. "I'm not bullshitting. I will kill Rose if you don't do what I say."

"Yes," The Doctor whispered, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of his friend's body on the screen, "I believe you".

XXXX

The guards on duty outside Jack's death chamber were bored and cold. They'd worked long shifts and were more than ready to retire to bed with a swift shot of vodka and a warm blanket. Their idea of guarding meant guarding something living, not something dead. So they'd abandoned the corpse and got the hell out of the way.

Which worked out for the best, really, as that meant that there were no witnesses to see Captain Jack Harkness rise from the dead and stumble to his feet.

Which literally speaking, was easier all round.

XXXXX

The male attendant at the front desk of the Chateau Rose was getting really rather pissed off with his co-worker's sudden disappearance. In fact, he was getting more than pissed off – he was full out angry.

"Any sign?" he said when Elodie came into view. She shook her head and shrugged before disappearing again, towards the lifts. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day.

No one seemed to understand how stressful his job actually was: he was the one in charge of finding the appropriate outfits for the guests, getting them to the correct rooms, setting the requested ambiance, sorting out any requests and all with the utmost discreet. And sometimes it drove him crazy

Today was one of those days.

Equally, no one seemed to understand that by working towards getting couples closer he had no time to find romance for himself. Many a night he had sat at home with a bottle of whiskey, lamenting the fact that he was alone.

And why would men and women fancy him anyway? 'Concierge', he called himself - when in fact he was no more than a glorified pimp.

"Excuse me?" a voice on the other side of the counter said. He looked up. Standing before him was one of the girls that the 'Captain' with the cheesy accent had checked in with.

"Oui, madam?"

She giggled. "I was wondering if you had seen Jack. You know, the guy we came in with… he seems to have disappeared."

'_Everyone's disappearing tonight. It seems like a convention,' _he thought.

"I'm very afraid I haven't seen him, madam. If I do, however, I will be sure to tell him that you are looking for him."

"Gee, I love your accent," she gushed, "It's so sexy. I'm Amy, by the way."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Amy?" he said, his worries momentarily aside as he tried not to make a fool of himself. She giggled.

"Tell me your name, stranger. I've never known a Frenchman before…"

He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm not really supposed to give out my first name…"

"Oh, come on, you can trust me. I won't tell a soul. I promise…" She pouted, sexily.

He sighed. "Oh, alright then. My name's Pierre."

"Pierre?! Really?" She squealed. He shushed her, looking around at the people milling around in the lobby on their way to the bar.

"That's so sexy," she smiled.

"Do you find everything sexy?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual. She giggled, obviously happy with his fascination.

"Within reason," she replied.

"I'll keep a lookout for Captain Harkness…" He offered, standing straight as he realised he was hunched over the counter.

"No need to darling," she said, "I'd much rather have you. What time do you get off work?"

Pierre suppressed a sigh. Now more than ever, he wished that Mischka had not run off and left him.

XXXXX

"Time's up Doctor," Tanya said as she and Mischka re-entered the room, "You need to make your decision."

"There was no decision to make," The Doctor said, his eyes dark, "You know what I choose."

"Ah, but, we really don't. You're notorious for leading us on. I hope you don't have some cockamamie scheme to get out of this…" Mischka laughed.

"Nope. No scheme." The Doctor sounded tense, as if he were being strangled.

"Well then, why don't you enlighten us?"

The two women looked positively delirious as they gestured for the guards to come and listen.

"Go on then, tell us what you decide."

The Doctor fixed them with a glare. "Rose," he whispered, "I decide to save Rose."

_tbc_


End file.
